Starting a new life (re done)
by Emzy2k11
Summary: 17 year old katrina loses the most important thing in her life her dad she misses him dearly yet her mom doesnt seem to care she gets fed up of her mums attitude and decides to leave and go to the famous town we all know santa carla
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the lost boy's original characters unfortunately I only own the characters below:**

**?/?/? – Hi guys now I know I said in the notice that I wasn't gonna make any major changes to the story. But I decided to do some changes, I've been reading through the story and found bits and pieces I didn't like I hope you guys aren't angry with me for changing or adding bits in but I just didn't feel right with the way it was. **

**Here is the newly edited version of 'starting a new life', I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and tell me what you think in reviews, and most importantly, please do not be afraid to tell me, if I need to do anything else. Because even though I've edited it, there is always the chance that I've missed something or that it can be improved more. **

**But anyway enough of my blabber on with the story **

**Characters**

**All the original characters from the movie plus:**

**Name:** Katrina Higgins

**Age: **17

**Nicknames: **Kitten, Kat

**Appearance:** she has Blonde hair that's layered with light purple streaks, her hair reaches mid back, and she has Dark blue eyes (go to my page to see this), she has one tattoo on her lower back a tribal design (on my page if you want to see it) she is slim but she is also toned but not overly toned just enough to see that she is looking after herself, she has a nice golden brown. tan.

**Piercings:** 5 (2 on each ear and a belly button piercing)

**Height: **5'2

**Name:**Mary Higgins (Katrina's Mother)

**Age: **45

**Nicknames: **None

**Appearance: **She has Blonde hair, blue coloured eyes she has quite a slim figure, she also has a slight golden tan not as brown as her daughter though

**Piercings:** 2 (1 on each ear)

**Height: **5'6

**Name:** Derrick reeves (Mary's boyfriend/fiancée

**Age: **47

**Nicknames:** None

**Piercings:** None

**Appearance: **Brown coloured hair, chocolate brown coloured eyes, he toned but not overly toned has some muscles but not big ones still shows he works out. Light brown tan. 

**Height: **6'3

I can't believe I'm finally doing it, im finally leaving the place I once would have called home, leaving the pain and the anguish behind. I never always felt this way though, it only started when I lost the most precious person to me….. my dad.

He had died in a car crash, he was heading to work even when it was his day off, id asked him not to go but he said that he needed to go just to check some stuff out and that he wouldn't be long. What a mistake it was to agree, I should of tried harder to get him to stay, if I did maybe he would still be here it was when he was on his way home, some drunken idiot was driving, my dad noticed him and went to the opposite side of the road to evade him but the guy turned too quick for my dad to move away from and he slammed straight into the driver side of my dad's car. The medics said he died instantly that at least gave me some comfort knowing that he had died without pain, it still tore me apart though when we got that call and my life at home was never the same after that.

You would of thought my mum would of grieved for at least a month or more with the pain, and wouldn't of been able to think of starting a new relationship. oh how wrong you are 4 weeks after the funeral and mum went to the bar, she said she was going with some friends they invited her out, and I had to agree with them when they said she needed to get out it wasn't healthy staying in the house all the time.

She didn't come home until late but when she did, she didn't come home alone and it wasn't with her friends, a guy was with her they were laughing as they came in, mum saw me she was shocked to see me up.

"Oh honey, what are you doing up" she asked, the guy was looking at me in shock; obviously she probably didn't tell him that she had a daughter.

"I decided to stay up and wait for you" I replied with a tiny hint of venom in my voice.

"Who's this, forgetting dad already and moving on to the next wanker who wants a good fuck ehh mum" I said this with as much anger and venom as possible. Mums face was a picture of shock and anger.

"Katrina! How dare you of course I haven't forgotten about your dad I love him i… "Bullshit mum if you truly loved dad you wouldn't be bringing this prick home to fuck" I spit out interrupting what she was saying.

The guy got angry "how dare you speak to your mother like that" he yelled

"it's ok Derrick I apologize for the way my daughter is acting" she said this while giving me a slight glare but then smiled up at him

"that's all right love but perhaps I should leave" he said to my mum, my mum nodded agreeing he kissed her goodbye and said that he would call her.

As the door shut I was about to go upstairs to my room, I didn't particularly want to talk to my mum right now.

"You come back here this instant young lady, you have some serious explaining to do, and how dare you speak like that to me and embarrass me in front of my guest!" she yelled

"I don't have to explain anything to you nor do I want to I don't even want to talk to you right now or ever again actually because what you did there bringing that guy home says it all to me, it says you never love dad and you are more than happy to replace him" I screamed back at her with just as much ferocity I then stormed off upstairs before she could retort anything back to me. She just looked on at place I once stood in shock.

It wasn't long before I heard her talking on the phone to him she'd called him to apologise again and how she would love to go out again sometime. It made my anger boil just hearing it, how dare she do this do this dad, to just set him aside like he was nothing like he was never here god I just wanted to scream I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Each day from then was similar she spent most of her time with him each time she would go out sometimes she wouldn't come back until in the morning so of course she obviously spent the night at his. Each time she came home I wouldn't talk to her I wouldn't even look at her, shed cry to me about how I was her little girl and she loved me, she'd say that she was only doing this to help her ease the pain she was feeling but I just didn't listen.

It went on like this for a couple of weeks and each time she would try and talk to me and she would fail, after a while I think she gave up on trying to talk to me, all she would say to me now was that she was going out and that she would be back later.

She rarely stayed in the house now she was mostly either out with her friends or with Derrick and I didn't care.

Then she dropped the bomb about 3 months into the relationship she had with Derrick, she came home with him after spending the night at his. She told me to sit down because she wanted to tell me something, so I agreed and sat down thinking it couldn't be any worse than it already was.

"Dear I know that you have never really accepted this relationship I have with Derrick but we've been talking and we have decided to take this relationship further", at that point I froze my heart stopped Id spoken too soon, I couldn't believe she was telling me this I didn't want to hear this but I continued to listen none the less.

"we've decided to get engaged honey were going to get married" she smiled wildly with happiness. I looked down at Derrick and my mums hands entwined, looking on my mums hand I saw the ring. At that moment my throat felt like it was closed up I couldn't say anything I couldn't believe she was going to go ahead with this whether or not I was happy about this.

I just looked at her with a blank stare; I then got up and just left them. They sat there wondering what was going on, they looked confused I heard my mum calling my name; I went to my room and began to pack. I only packed what I could fit in my backpack, so really that consisted of a couple pairs of underwear and some bras. I also put my favourite pair of denim shorts in, also a couple pairs of skinny jeans and some kami tops also some cleaning stuff and all the necessary stuff I would need to keep myself looking tidy enough to walk outside in front of people (e.g. hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste etc). I knew that I would always buy more clothes when I get there because I was taking around £600 that she saved up unbeknownst to her mother, she put her favourite boots on and put some flat shows in her bag.

Once she was ready she grabbed her bag and her leather jacket and went down stair she didn't think she needed to change what she was wearing which consisted of a pair of jeans and an of shoulder t-shirt. When her mother saw the bag she went wide eyed.

"what are you doing" she asked a hint of worry and confusion in her voice.

"what does it look like mother, I'm leaving since it seems that what I think or how I feel doesn't matter anymore to you, I'll go I'd much rather go anyway than stay here and watch you do this, its ok mum just pretend you never had a daughter" I said snidely with a bit of sarcastic humour in it my mum began to cry as I walked out of the house knowing that I was doing the right thing for me. I heard my mum crying my name and Derrick comforting her I just ignored it all because that was all my past and what comes next is my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter up hope you like it **

**And I unfortunately don't own anything in lost boys except of course for my character Katrina.**

**I'm going to be adding another new character into the mix now here he is:**

**Name:**Keith waters  
**Age:** 18**  
****Height: **6'4**  
****Appearance: **Golden brown hair heavily tanned which means he's probably out in the sun a lot he's fairly toned not overly though just enough to let you know that he works out he has hazel brown coloured eyes.  
**Bit about him: **he is in a gang called the surf Nazis he likes to surf as you would of guessed he can be quite cocky but when he wants to be he can be a really nice guy. Him and the gang he's in have a rivalry with another gang that hangs around the boardwalk (yep you've guest it the boys we all love) they are known as the lost boys (yey!).**  
**

The journey was quite long it took me around 6 hours to get from New York into California or more importantly Santa Carla, but believe me it was worth it all as long as I got as far away from that woman I once called my mother. When I arrived in California it was definitely more different than back in New York I liked it, it made you feel free, a feeling I have wanted to feel for a while now. I took a bus the rest of the way to get me to Santa Carla; strangely as I was about to get off the bus the bus man had stopped me  
"be careful round here love people go missing very easily, I still don't know why you wanted to come here you would of been much safer back where you were, but anyway good luck love your gonna need it" he said. As I stepped down of the bus he smiled once more at me and then he set off, I looked on perplexed as he driven off, why had he said that.

I looked toward what would be my future Santa Carla, to be honest I don't know what the driver was thinking, this place looked amazing and smelling that sea air it really did make you feel as free as a bird. I couldn't wait to start exploring my new home but first things first I had to find a place to stay. I asked around, some people were nice others not so nice but luckily for me it wasn't long before my patients paid off, I was pointed in the right direction to a hotel.

When I arrived, the girl at the counter gave me this strange look, it was as if she knew why I was here and to be honest she probably did, I bet you there has probably been so many runaways that have come here, she could probably tell the difference between a tourist and a runaway by just the slightest of glances. None the less she gave me a key to a room and pointed in the direction I needed to go. I saved the unpacking for in the morning I was too tired to do it now anyway so I just got out something to sleep in which was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I then got into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the count.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, I decided to then have a shower so I got all the stuff I would need out of my bag, I felt absolutely revitalised and alive after the shower. I unpacked the rest of my bag and picked what I would be wearing today, I decided on a pair of ¾ length jeans and a top I had cut so that it just reached above my belly button and also cut the neckline out so it became an off shoulder top. I put a small amount of make up on which was some eyeliner and mascara and a bit of lip gloss, I combed my hair out so that it flowed down my back in loose curls. Once I felt I looked satisfactory I grabbed my room key and some money and made my way out onto the sunny streets of Santa Carla.

Not far from where my hotel was I could see the boardwalk which was alive with happy children and screams of all the people on the rides. I decided that's where I would start in my exploration around this amazing place. The boardwalk was absolutely filled with people having a good time, I new then that I was going to like living here. There was no one to tell you what to do, no curfews, a place where you were free to do what you wanted to have a good time.

I looked everywhere, I even managed to buy a few clothes for myself, id seen this red sundress that I absolutely had to get and also some high heeled brown boots that went to the knee that I loved. After shopping a little longer I decided to get something to eat, during my walk about I had come across a McDonalds restaurant so I decided to get something from there. I placed my order and went to sit down in a booth close by.

During my wait for my food a guy approached me.  
"Hey there you knew around here" he asked I looked up at him.  
"You could tell it that easy" I said gesturing to my clothes.  
"No its just I've never seen you around here before the names Keith and you are..." he asked.  
"Oh my names Katrina but my friend just calls me Kat" I replied smiling.  
"well Kat it's nice to meet you so how's your first day in Santa Carla been so far" he asked smiling at me.  
"it's been great I've just been out and about having myself a shopping spree" I said laughing,  
"I can tell you gonna be able to carry all that back to your house" he asked kindly.  
" ohhh yeah it will be easy I don't live far from here" I replied, just then my order came in "well I'll leave you to eat I've got to get going got to meet the gang ohhh hey uhhh there's this party going on down on the beach tonight me and a couple of friends are going you wanna go" he asked there was a gleam of hope in his eyes.  
"yeah sure I'd love to were about on the beach is it" I asked.  
"how about I meet you at... ummmm those stairs over there ok" he offered.  
"yeah that's sounds great seya then I guess" I smiled.  
"yeah seya then" he replied and then got up taking one last glance at me and then leaving. I smiled to myself my first party I can't wait I could definitely get used to living here...

**Well there it is I hope you like it please review I could really use your opinions to help me improve things.**

**Hope to hear from you soon ****  
****Emzy2k10 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the 3****rd**** chapter sorry it took so long I've just been trying to think about what to put in it well anyway enjoy**

**And I unfortunately don't own any of the original lost boy characters; they belong to the lucky bastard who made the movie. (Pouts) **

Ohhh I was so excited I couldn't wait to go to this party I haven't even been here a week and I already get invited to one. I couldn't think of what to wear, after a while I decided on wearing the new red sun dress I just bought and a leather jacket to go over the top. I put the close to the side and decide to have a shower first. After I had finished I dried my hair and began to get changed, the sundress had a weird kind of pattern and had some sequins on it but none the less I loved it, it went well with my tanned skin, I then decided to put on my new brown boots which went perfectly with the dress I put on a few bangles and then my leather jacket which finished the look I was going for. I placed on a bit of mascara and eyeliner and also a bit of lip gloss and a brush of my hair and I was ready to go. I couldn't believe how busy the place was, it was even more busier than this morning. As I walked through the boardwalk I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched but I continued on my way, I spotted Keith stood were he said he would be he smiled and walked towards me.

**Keith's pov**

Damn I thought she was hot before but wow I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked i was one lucky bastard that's all I have to say. She noticed me and smiled I smiled back and walked toward her.  
"Hi" she said giving me friendly smile.  
"Hiya you look great, I think I'm gonna have to deal with a lot of envious stares from other guys a lot today I hope I survive" I replied while giving her one of my smirks every girl melts over she blushes I can't help but look in awe at how cute she looks when she blushes.  
"Well we should go the guys will be waiting." I said beginning to walk back towards the beach.  
"Yeah we should, wouldn't want them to wonder where you've gotten to" she smiled again, god that smile I am definitely 1 lucky bastard.

**Katrina's pov**

I couldn't help but blush when he said those things he was a really nice guy, he lead me down the stairs towards the bonfire that I could see there were quite a few people around it, immediately I became nervous.  
"hey you okay, don't worry I'm sure they will like you, so much that I think I'm gonna have to be your body guard for the night" he said to me like he knew I was feeling nervous. I blushed again but smiled at him none the less. As we walked towards the bonfire some of the people at the bonfire noticed our arrival.  
"there you are dude we were wondering what took you so long, so this is the girl you were talking about you could of said she was smoking hot man are you holding out on us, not cool dude" one of the guys said giving me a toothy grin. I blushed again god it must of been the most I have ever blushed in a day  
"yeah this is the girl and the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you would be harassing the poor girl all night" he replied to the guy smiling he then turned to me.  
"Katrina these are my friends that is Jake" he said pointing to a black haired lad who was again extremely tanned and quite muscled the guy just winked at me and said hi Keith continued telling me there names "and we have Dom, ste, tom and the goof ball who was talking earlier is Darren" they all said a mixture of hi girl or in Darren's case he said hi babe. I also met a few girls to my relief thinking I was gonna be the only girl here they were called Maya, Cheryl, and Danielle they were all really nice but really somehow I felt they were pretending to be nice to me but I didn't let that stop me from having a good time and if they were pretending they were good at it.

I found out that Maya was Ste's girl and Cheryl was Jakes, and Danielle was Darren's sister, which she said had to be some mistake because they were nothing alike but alas their mother had given birth to both of them. Darren's remark to this was you know you love me sis and a cheeky smile to go with it. I was having so much fun everyone was great event though I still had that feeling they were only pretending, Keith had told me a bit about himself and told me some embarrassing stories about some of the guys which caused an all out play fight between the guys leaving me, Danielle, Cheryl and Maya laughing at them. I started feeling a little uncomfortable around them the feeling that they didn't want me around anymore started to become more and more apparent, so I said that I was just gonna go and find a toilet somewhere even though I didn't need it.

As suspected when they thought that I was probably at a far enough distance that I wouldn't hear anything they started talking to Keith.  
"Man Keith where did you find her, what an ass, so when you gonna bed her" that was Darren talking I was shocked that was what this was all about. The only reason Keith wanted me here was for a quick fuck it knocked me sick that I actually thought he liked me, but he was just using me to get into my pants. I heard what he had said in reply to that I was hoping and praying that he would defend me and tell them that it wasn't but alas I was wrong.  
"Soon man I was gonna ask her if she fancied a walk with me back to my place" he replied with a smile on his face.  
"I hope you're gonna get rid of her after that Keith cause you so do way better that that" I was shocked that was Maya talking the girl that was really nice to me a minute ago, and what he said next was the last straw.  
"yeah of course what you actually thought I was gonna keep with her after this no way man, she's new in town so it will be something different from every other girl in Santa Carla is" he said that laughing. I then decided that I had heard enough so I revealed myself from behind the tree I was hid behind. He just looked in shock all of them did I just looked at them with disgust  
"As if I would ever fuck a disgusting prick like you" I then walked away leaving behind a very shocked group behind.

I would never cry I wouldn't give that prick the satisfaction that he hurt me how could I be so gullible. I decided to get something to eat so I went to the McDonalds that I went to before. While I was waiting for my food I heard a commotion outside, the sound of motorbikes came to my ear, then all of a sudden they stopped and from the door came 4 extremely gorgeous boys 3 were blonde and the final one had dark brown hair almost black.

The first blonde who had the lightest coloured hair, had a pale complexion and the iciest blue eyes that if looks could kill would probably kill someone with one stare. He looked to be the leader. Next came another blonde who had long curly hair which was quite untamed, he reminded you a little of a twisted sister, he had a carefree face but in his eyes they held mischief and a lot and I mean a lot of excitement. The final blonde of the group also had long hair, but it was a lot curlier than the other 2, and a lot tamer than the second blonde. He looked younger than the others but still held the same aura around him, which the others had that said not to mess with them. The final person of their group had long dark brown hair, he looked to be of Native American origin because he was tanned and he had dark coloured eyes that you could so easily get lost in. He seemed so dark mysterious and probably one of those silent types.

**Narrator's pov  
**  
All 4 of them walked in together calmly, and immediately you could tell people knew who they were. Some of the people were in awe, while others were wary. Of course the female population in the room were giving them lustful stares, which they were ignoring because right then she noticed they had their attention on something else. She soon realised that, that something was her, all 4 sets of eyes were looking directly at her. She looked at them in shock, and then when the person at the counter called, saying that her order was ready she took her order and given him the right amount of money she owed him. She decided that she wasn't going to stay in and eat so she then turned to leave. It became noticeable instantly that the boys that she had the attention of where sat at the table she had previously vacated. They were staring at her still, so to not make a fool of herself, she calmly walked by them but still felt their eyes following her as she walked away.

She took one last glance into McDonalds as she was stood out in the car park, and saw them get up to also leave the restaurant.

**Katrina's pov**

I was walking back towards the hotel; all I really wanted right now was my bed after what happened today. As I was turning a corner of the street, I noticed 4 shadowed figures walking not far from where I was. I casually continued to walk, thinking nothing of it since they might just be going somewhere nearby. But as I continued to walk, every walkway I took they took it as well, getting nervous I picked up speed, quickly dodging through people. Even though there was loads of people walking around it still did not put me at ease. I turned to check to see if the 4 figures were still following me, they weren't, I stopped to take a breather and calm my racing heart.

After a bit longer I continued walking turning onto the road where my hotel was. I felt relief but only for that moment because all of a sudden a voice startled me.  
"Well hello there babe it's nice to finally talk to you", it was those 4 boys that were staring at me in McDonalds, It was the twisted sister look alike that spoke.  
"Why are you following me", I said with the slightest bit of anger in my voice. The boys just looked at her and smirked the platinum blonde who seemed to be the leader spoke  
"we apologise if we scared you sweetheart we wanted to introduce ourselves to you back in the store but you went so quickly" Mr blue eyes (David) spoke he seemed truthful but I wasn't taking any chances not after what happened with Keith uhhh just thinking about his name makes me sick.  
"So what's your name Sweetheart?" Mr blue eyes asked again, I felt unsure about trusting them, it seemed as if trust was very hard to come by in Santa Carla, and I wasn't about to give my trust so easily to someone I just met again. But I suppose just giving my name, won't matter if they turn out to be alright, I'll see where it goes from there. These guys are gonna have to earn my trust.

"My names Katrina" I replied still keeping my guard up, I think the boys noticed as well.  
"Well Katrina my name is David and the boys behind me are called Paul", he said this while pointing to the twisted sister looking one who in reply blew a kiss to me.  
"And then there's Marko and Dwayne" he finished pointing to the remaining blonde and brunette who both winked at me, and the blonde also kissed me on the hand playfully. I couldn't help but smile and blush when he did that.  
"Well It's nice to meet you" I said giving a small smile  
"Say why you don't hang about with us for a bit" David asked smirking I didn't know what to do I mean they seemed like nice enough guys but that's what I would of said about Keith before I found out what a sick prick he was, I looked at the guys again and then decided. "I'm kind of tired today I just want to go home and sleep maybe next time" I replied smiling kindly  
"alright we understand maybe we'll see you later then" David said, he smiled at me and then came forward grabbing my hand and kissing it like the blonde Marko did. After that he walked back into the crowd of people with the other boys waving or winking at me as they went.

**David's pov (while Katrina was with Keith and his friends)**

Me and the boys had just fed on a few people that were out on the beach, we were on our way back to our bikes when we heard a chorus of laughing, we decided to go and see what it was, maybe we would get seconds. When we arrived we saw a group of Surf Nazis, we recognized them instantly it was Keith and his lackeys and it seemed they had someone else with them she was beautiful that was for definite, I could tell the boys thought the exact same thing as they were looking at her in awe, I smiled this gave me an idea.

I saw her get up I heard her say, that she was going to go find a toilet but I could tell she was lying. She walked so far and then hid behind a tree. I then heard one of Keith's lackeys start to speak, and what I heard for some reason made me want to go over and rip the guy's throat out I could tell that was what the boys were feeling as well. Keith had replied and that just made it worse the surf Nazis continued their conversation until, they all stopped and they were looking in shock up at the girl, what she said made us all snicker I believe it was these exact words "as if I would ever fuck a disgusting prick like you" Me and the boys just smile yes I definitely had an idea now.

I saw her walk of leaving Keith gobsmacked I could tell my boys, were wanting to run over their for some reason and rip all their throats out but I told them to leave them. Anyway after a few minutes, the surf Nazis put out there bonfire and went, you could hear them talking about what just happened we were all felt really pissed off, and again we didnt understand why this pissed us off. Not far away from where we were there was another party going on, deciding that it probably wasent a good idea, to go in the public in this kind of mood, we took it out on the defenceless tourists. Once finished we cleaned up and went looking for the mysterious girl that caught all of our attention, and made us act this way.

We easily found her, she was in McDonalds ordering something to eat, we walked in and as usual people looked up at us some in shock or awe, or when it came to the girls lust but we didn't care because we had our eyes set on something much better. She finally noticed us come in and that's when I could get a good luck at her. She looked even better than I thought, her blonde hair shone in the light of the store, and the light purple streaks just went perfectly, she had a slight tan almost as brown as Dwayne used to be like when he was mortal, her eyes were what stood out the most though. They were a dark blue colour it was as if she could see into your soul with those eyes. She had a figure that any girl would kill to have and long endless legs she was perfect, I could hear that the boys were thinking the exact same thing. We were about to go over and talk to her when she got up to get her meal that she ordered we sat down at the table she was sat at thinking that she was eating in but she just her carried on making her way out of the restaurant.

"Oh she aint getting away that easily" I heard Paul say I smirked at him so did Marko and Dwayne.  
"Shall we follow" Marko asked smiling his famous Cheshire cat grin I smiled back.  
"yeah we follow" we got up to follow her out she walked calmly down the road we followed her so far, she knew we were there I could sense her heart rate increase and also she had started to speed up her pace. We decided to take a different route when she was going through the crowds. We saw her turn around a look to see that we weren't there, she seemed to relax. After she had calmed down enough, we saw she continued her trip to what we assumed would be where she lives. She turned into a road that was very familiar to us, considering it was where all the runaways went because there was a hotel down that way. _So she lives there _I thought. This was the perfect time to introduce our selves.

Paul spoke up first saying hello to her and that it was nice to finally meet her. That seemed to startle her cause she turned around rather quickly. The look on her face practically screamed untrusting, we were definitely going to change that. She then asked us why we were following her, I apologised wanting to gain her trust saying that we didn't mean to scare her, and that we just wanted to introduce ourselves, but she left so quickly we didn't get the chance. She looked at us suspiciously this was gonna take some work for her to trust us, but somehow we felt as if it would be worth the work, just so we could get her to like us.

I then decided to ask for her name, at first I didn't think I was going to get it but she surprised me by giving me an answer. _So... she's called Katrina a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face _I thought, I could hear the boys agreements through our link. I told her our names, as I introduced the boys Paul blew her a kiss which was typical for him, Dwayne winked at her and Marko playfully kissed her hand. I noticed she smiled slightly and also a little bit of a blush came through. It was definitely a start but we still had some ways to go.

I then asked her if she wanted to hang about with us for the rest of the day, she was thinking hard about it and of course I didn't blame her after what happened to her today. She told us the she was kind of tired and that she just wanted to go home. I had a feeling she would say that but it doesn't hurt to ask, I said to her that we'd see her another time then and she give us a smile. I reached for her hand, and took Marko's little playful idea and kissed her hand, she again blushed a little, the boys waved and winked to her. This was a strange day, having all these feelings popping up out on nowhere for no apparent reason. It was confusing and it was hard to understand why we were feeling them. But for some reason no matter how strange it was, it seemed we just didn't want to ignore them. It made me feel as if it was destiny talking. And that she was meant for us, if that is the case then, I'm gonna make sure that nothing stands in the way of destiny.

**At the cave (narrators pov)**

Star had been wondering what got the boys in such a good mood. Through the entire ride back to the cave the boys had been howling and laughing, but they were really quiet and secretive when they got to the cave. Star hated it when they were secretive, they were already keeping something from her and now it seemed there was something else it grated on her. She wanted to stay awake, and find out what they were hiding but alas she lost the battle and she joined laddie in sleep. As soon as the boys sensed, she was asleep they began talking about the main topic of that day which was Katrina.  
"So David man what are we gonna do about this chick man" Paul asked, Dwayne and Marko also interested in the answer listened in too.  
" Because I don't know about you or Dwayne or Marko, but I want her man or something makes me want her" Paul continued looking slightly confused. Dwayne and Marko looked at David also wanting to know the answer as well and both looking just as confused.  
"I know what you mean I've been feeling it too, I know it may sound strange but I think this has something to do with our destinies" David said. The boys all looked at him strangely "Boys I think she may be our mate, it may not be that but I'm gonna have a word with max and see what he thinks" David continued. The boys just looked wide eyed in shock, but then there eyes showed happiness.  
"Don't think too much into it now, let's get some sleep the suns gonna be up, we will find out tomorrow what max thinks" Dwayne, Marko and Paul all nodded and made their way to their sleeping area. David followed close behind, he may of told the boys not to think too much on it, but he couldn't stop himself, so all that was on his mind as he joined his brothers in sleep… was Katrina.

**Well there you go hope you like it I decided to write out a longer chapter cause i owed it to you guys for not updating in a while so I hope you enjoy reading it and please review I'd love to hear what you think**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible I'm working on it right now for you guys so please review  
**_**Oh and thank you so much to those who have already written back to me about my first 2 chapters I'm glad you like them.**_** Emzy2k10 **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone here is the next chapter I hope you like it im really pleased that you are enjoying the new chapters, so im not gonna keep you waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy this one too :)

Katrina's pov

I awoke not knowing what to feel, After the keith incident men werent really at the top of my priority list. Or should I say little boy, that seemed to fit keith much better. But then there was the boys I met yesterday, they seemed to be alright and also looked to be fun people to hang around with. But I most definitly wasnt gonna make guesses on peoples personalities on 1st meetings again, a whole lot of good it did me before. Even though I was adamant about this, something inside me was telling me to trust these boys and get to know them more. It was really weird and slightly scary. None the less I wasnt gonna let all of this ruin my day. Im not gonna even think about it, today was gonna be one for me alone, filled with nothing but fun.

I had my morning shower and then got ready, today I decided to wear some very form fitting skinny jeans and a top that I did a little adjusting to. It was a normal Metallica t-shirt, I did a little bit of scissor work, so that it was now an of the shoulder crop top (see it on my profile page) that showed of my stomach. I decided to leave my hair down and I just curled it (see it on my profile page). I put on a little bit of make up on (eyeliner, mascara and a bit of lip gloss) and got my sun glasses as it seemed to be quite sunny outside. I was finally ready for the day, I picked up my keys and I made my way out into the simmering heat.

It was a beautiful day, as I walked down the road towards the boardwalk I felt the cool sea air hit me in the face It felt amazing it took the edge of the heat. I went on the rides at the boardwalk, Im sure I went on every ride at least once, after a while I got a little hungry so I found a hot dog stand I bought the biggest on they had, I know I sounded like a pig but I didn't care I was hungry, of course I know the guy was thinking how the hell I was going to eat it all cause of course the average girl, would normally buy a normal sized hot dog but no not I, I loved my food and surprisingly, I never gained anything cause I lost it all straight away, with all the running around I did. After the hot dog i managed to win myself a stuffed teddy bear, i loved it.

I was just looking around at everything, this place seemed to surprise me more and more as each day passed. However there was one thing that had been bothering me throughout the day. I had 2 stalkers and I dont mean the boys, they were know where in sight I hadnt seen them all day. These stalker were 2 young boys, 1 of them had black hair, he was quie stockey and always seemed to have a sneer on his face. The second one was like a mini rambo, with short blonde-brown hair with a red bandana wrapped round his head. So altogether they were weird.

They had been following me around all day. At first I didnt think anthing of it, I thought it was just some little crush they were going through, but now it was getting annoying.

I decided enough was enough, i quickly made my way over to a store to make it look like I was going in, but then quickly hid behind a statue that was at the entrance of the store. As i predicted the 2 stalkers came out of their what I believe they thought was a good hiding place. They seemed to look around in confusion then start argueing with eachother, they were indeed 2 very strange boys. I snuck up towards the squabbling pair catching a tiny bit of what they were saying, something about letting the blond bloodsucker get away, they had definitly reached the level of creepy something wrong in the head kind of stalker.

I snuck up to the both and placed my hands on there shoulders and said with a calm kind of voice.

"Why are you 2 following me, its getting kind of annoying". That seemed to startle them cause they jumped in fright they then turned round and squirted me with some what i think no hoped was water.

"What the hell!" I screamed, wiping of the water from my face or what i prayed was water.

"Are you too deranged or something why the hell did you squirt me with water" they seemed shocked about something as if right now I should be on the floor screaming in pain as if the water burned.

"We sprayed you with holy water your skin should be burning right now" the rambo looking one said in a deep gruff voice which I think was supposed to be like rambo, but really it made him sound like he had a furball caught in his throat.

"Oh really, what do you think I am a vampire or something" I said with laughter in my voice. Both boys took on a serious look or in the black haired ones case a sneer.

"Vampires are not something to laugh about, they do exist,and you must be one you hang about with a whole group of them" mini Rambo replied again, the black haired one just nodded holding up a cross made out of popsicle sticks. At that I cracked up.

"Oh my god, you acctually do dont you... you think im a vampire" I said while laughing, these boys have been reading too many comics. They just stood and glared at me. When I finally managed to calm down I wiped the tears from my eyes thank god I was wearing waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

"You boys really need to find a hobby or something, but thanks for the laugh, oh and dont squirt people with water its not nice" I said saying the last bit as if I was talking to a little child. Both boys gave me a glare and then walked of in embarassment, still squabbling at eachother.

After that little bit of comedy I just wanted to simply go and sit down somewhere semi quiet, since I dont think there is a quiet place here and relax and soak up the rest of the sun. Before I knew it the time passed and the sun began to go down,

time sure does fly by when your having fun. I decided I as gonna stay out, I wanted to see fully what the night life was like here since I never got chance to yesterday due to certain now unspoken circumstances. I decided to stay sat down on the beach for a litte longer since the view was amazing, the last glimpses of the sun dissapeared as the sun went down fully and all that was left was a calm sea, it looked so peacefull. All of a sudden the peaceful calmness was ruined, when I heard the sound of bikes coming down the road, curiosity got the better of me and I looked to see who it was and what I saw somehow made me want to smile, and I had no clue why. The 4 boys I met yesterday were sat on their bikes.

and as if they new I was there their eyes landed directly on me and they began to smile and then made their way over to me.

Pauls Pov

I could here my brothers cheering; it made me feel just as excited. I was looking forward to seeing that chick that had all of us feeling those strange emotions again. She had really peaked my interest I was curious about her. I wanted to know why she stood out from other girls why she was different. We pulled up in our usual spot, of course as usual there was people staring at us some in awe others in lust but of course we ignored them they were nothing but food for us. Instantly I felt it, that pull we had been feeling when ever she was nearby, I followed the pull and it pointed me in the direction of the one person who had been causing all of this. My brothers seemd to of felt the pull too cause they turened to look in the same direction as me. I smirked when I saw her, especially when a smile come on her face when she saw us, she obviously was feeling the same pull. I slowly got of my bike, my brother also followed my lead and we made our way to go and great our newest infatuation that caught our attention.

Dwayne's Pov

I don't really know why we felt the way we did when we were around that girl Katrina but I kind of liked it, it was different and also a mystery, something that I wanted to solve. Katrina was different from other girls you would normally see on the boardwalk I dont know what it was, I had a feeling we would find out what though by getting to know katrina. I noticed the other were getting up to move, so i followed their lead as we headed towards our newest mystery.

Marko's pov

Damn each time I see her it's as if ive known her for years and not just a couple of days, Something in me wanted to get to know her. Katrina was definitely a mystery, a mystery i was looking forward to unraveling. And you never know in the end she might just become our first lost girl. I followed the boys down as we made our way towards her i had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

Katrina's pov

I couldn't explain it where was this happiness come from, i watched as they made their way down towards me as usual David leading them. It was too late to move before they were upon me.

"Hey girl how you been doing" Paul i think he was called said sounding extremely happy, i looked at him confused, whats gotten him so happy.

"Hi im doing fine thanks, i wasnt expecting to see you guys again so soon" he laughed

"Yeah well we did say we wanted to see you again" he replied while smiling down at me. I just shook my head and smiled. These boys are weird but not the kind of weird those 2 little twirps were, a good kind of weird the other three just smirked and looked at me.

"So what have you been up to" David asked while smiling at me.

"Ive just been hanging around here, ive been on all the rides looked around the place and then ive just been sat her catching the sun" I replied decideing it wouldnt hurt to be nice to them, but i wasnt gonna be all buddy buddy with them yet. i was gonna get to know them a little better fist.

"we can tell girl your skins looking a little red "Marko said while giving me what i would call the famous Cheshire grin. I was lucky that it was just a little red, thank goodness for being born quite tanned i thought in relief

" why don't you let us keep you company for the rest of the day girl we'll be happy too" Paul asked while giving me a wild grin. I wasnt sure but i suppose I wont know what they are like if I dont hang out with them.

"ok i suppose so where should we go?" I asked.

"why don't we go have a ride on the carousel" it was the first thing David spoke i nodded so they led the way. People seemed to move out the way as the boys walked by, Paul had put his arm around me at some point, and surprisingly it didn't bother me I felt safe and comfortable. I noticed I kept on getting glares from girls that were walking around, I was also getting stares of lust from the passing guys it was very uncomfortable, this caused me to unconciously move closer to Paul.

Paul's pov

As we were walking towards the carousel I felt katrina push herself closer to me, I looked down at her to ask her what was wrong but then I noticed she was looking uncomfertable, and i soon realised why. There was guys looking at her in ways that were utterly pissing me off, My brothers didnt seem to like it very much either. I slightly tightened my arm around her and glared at every guy that looked at her.

Marko's pov

We all noticed the way katrina was reacting to the stares she was getting, I could see Paul glaring at them. I really wanted to do so much more, but i knew I couldn't.

We finally made it to the carousel I didnt know how much longer I would of lasted without tearing somebodys head of, these bursts of emotions I was feeling were really extreme, and really I was starting to welcome them I wanted to feel this way towards katrina, something told me she was special to us.

Katrina's Pov

I had to admit it was so much fun hanging about with the boys; i could easily relax with them. No matter what we did they always made it fun, i was getting so relaxed i even saw myself having little fun banters with the boys. On one of these little banters that were throughout the day, i was sat on a horse on the carousel, paul kept on tapping on my knee it was driving me crazy. All you would feel was an incessant tapping on the knee one after the other, i coped with it until i could take it no longer. I quickly reached down grabbed pauls hand to stop him tapping, he just looked up at me with a smirk on his face, that cocky twat new he was bugging me.

"Whats up babe, if you wanted to hold my hand you only had to ask" paul said while suiting his wide smirk,

" you know exactly what is up, and no i do not want to hold your hand" i replied glareing at him with as much of a glare as i could muster. Damn it seemed to be really difficult to be angry with these guys.

"quit tapping on my leg i hate it" i continued while glaring at the perpatrating hand, paul hust smirked.

" what if i dont want to stop tapping?" paul asked cockely

" you are going to stop tapping or else" i said with a warning look,

"Oohhh im sooooo scared what you gonna do about it" paul said pretending to shiver in fear

I just give him a glare the cocky bastard, but as much as it irratated me he was right there wasnt much i could do, he was bigger and stronger than me. All of a sudden an idea came to me, I would say that it wasnt something that would hurt him physically, it was more mentally and it wouldnt make him sad i hope. It just came to me and I couldnt resist doing it. I saw an opening and i just took it. The other three boys were around me having a laugh although i could see they were watching waiting to see what would happen. Paul was still leaned against the horse i was on, he kept on looking at me waiting for my answer, but then after a bit his attention was drawn to marko who asked him a question. This was my chance Iquickly reached out and rubbed my hands in his hair causing it to go all puffy and wilder then it already was it even left an indent where my hand had went the look on Pauls face was so fucking funny he was just frozen with a look of shock on his face. Even Marko, David and Dwayne were portraying the same look, but you could tell they were dyeing to laugh. I stopped laughing instantly though when i saw the look on Pauls face change he was playfully glaring but he also had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, i gulped

"you better start running babe because you are in big trouble" he said with a mischievous grin i went wide eyed straight away, i then asked myself why the fuck did I do that, I quickly jumped of the horse just as he reached out to grab me. I legged it as fucking fast as i could go I could here the other boys laughing and Pauls running footsteps behind me. My escape didn't go as planned though all of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around my waste I was caught

"gotcha" he whispered against my ear, I shivered feeling his breath against my skin.

"now time for punishment" i looked at him and he had the most evil grin on his face and before I could try to escape he started tickling me, I squealed how did he know my ticklish spot let alone that i was ticklish. I had tears streaming down my face and my tummy was hurting so bad. I couldn't get away no matter how hard i tried he managed to have such a strong grip on me

"say Paul your a sexy beast and I'm sorry and ill stop" he said to me, no way was I saying that I couldn't get a word out so I just shuck my head.

"okay then babe you asked for it" and he continued his torture the other boys had caught up and they just laughed and smiled. After a while i couldn't take it anymore

"ok hahhahahah" okahaaaaa sssssss ttooooop" hahaaahaaahaa!" he stopped for a second i tried to catch my breath tears still streaming down my face

"yes I'm waiting kitten say the magic words" he said with a huge grin on his face i looked down with a blush and said it quietly

"sorry babe didn't quite catch that could you repeat it a little louder please", my blush deepened even further and that's saying something since my tan usually hid it. I looked up at him and then just sighed may as well get it over with so I took a deep breath

" Paul you are a sexy beast and i am sorry" the most biggest grin came across Paul's face

"why thanks babe i know i am and i accept your apology" the others just snickered of course Paul would make someone say that, that is just Paul all over. I just looked up at him and pouted he just gave me a kiss on the cheek and then stroked my cheek. This made me blush, he then placed his arm round me shoulders and lead me over to the boys of course the first mirror Paul found he sorted out his hair, After that I never touched his hair again.

David Pov

It was an absolutely great time we were having with kitten and she just topped it when she did the unthinkable and touched Pauls hair, of course Paul was in shock but then that changed we could see in his eyes the glint in them, kitten was in trouble she stopped laughing as soon as she saw his face and when he told her to run she did exactly that, unfortunately for her, her get away didn't go very well Paul caught her in no time which was of course because he kind of used his vamp speed but not so much that it would look in-human to others. He of course punished her by tickling her to death god knows how he found out she was ticklish, her face was comical though tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard it was so contagious that we started, what Paul told her to say if she wanted him to stop just was well it was just plain Paul at first she held strong and refused but in the end she caved and the blush she gave was extremely cute. After that little bit of fun Paul straight away looked for a mirror which was typical I swear for a vampire he sure does look at himself a lot.

Dwayne's Pov

I couldn't believe kitten did what she did but god was it funny we all know how Paul is when it come to his hair, he spends ages at the cave getting ready and the main reason is because he's messing with his hair (oh sorry I didn't mention it before but ive made it where they do have reflections just thought id tell you in case your confused) it irritates all of us but of course there is no pulling Paul away from a mirror until he is finished, well as you can guess it took Paul a while before he was satisfied that his hair looked good enough and when it finally did David said why don't we go for a walk somewhere, well that was what we were going to do but then we noticed that kitten was looking somewhere or at someone shall I say she seemed angry as well, we looked were she was looking and understood instantly why she was angry it was them punk surf Nazis that Katrina had been with before ohhhh I cant still remember what they said it makes me want to rip there throats out I still wish that the surf Nazis we killed back on that day were them instead of those other ones we killed in their place, I was so looking forward to when they would be our next meal all of this waiting would so be worth it.

Katrina's Pov

We stayed on the carousel for a while before David asked if we wanted to go for a walk. I was about to follow them as they were heading of the carousel but something stopped me or shall I say someone, and that someone was a person I never wanted to see again. Keith was sat there with his gang; everyone was there Jake, Dom, Ste, Tom and Darren along with their girls Maya, Cheryl and Darren's sister Danielle. Seeing them brought back memories I didn't want to remember, they have never even noticed me yet. The boys noticed I hadn't followed them.

"Babe what's wrong… " Marko never finished that cause he noticed were I was looking

"lets just say that it's a memory id much rather forget" I answered

"ohh don't worry we know babe" marko replied, I looked up confused

"how do you know about them" David answered this one,

"we kind of were spying girl" I looked In shock and i had ro admit i was kind of creeped out but i just gave them a playful glare.

"its alright it just means I don't have to explain to you what happened" I smiled at them

"well how about we go and make ourselves known" Paul said this giving an evil smile,

"now paul don't go getting into trouble now" I said trying to act serious but couldn't help but smile

"don't worry babe where just gonna go over there and say hi David said I could tell he was jokingand it made me laugh. He winked at me and then we made our way forward following David lead, of course I was in a protective circle of Paul, Dwayne and Marko.

David's Pov

As soon as we saw what had our kitten attention we grew angry instantly, i knew we wouldnt be able to kill them now, but that didnt mean we couldnt have some fun with them. We made our way back up to kitten, Marko had asked what was up and she had said it was a bad memory she didn't want to remember we decided to come clean and tell her we knew she of course asked how and we told her we spied on her, surprisingly she took it well and used it as an excuse to not have to explain it to us. Paul said why don't we go and make ourselves known which of course I thought was a very good idea the others I could tell agreed. Katrina playfully scolded Paul and told him not to get in trouble we just smiled at that, I was going to tell her that getting into trouble was more fun for us but decided not to. As we made our way over I quickly sent a message through our pack link to Paul, Dwayne and Marko,

"make sure you keep katrina safe boys" Paul had replied first

"no need to ask man already on it" the others said the same as well I looked back to them and noticed they already had Katrina in a protective circle I smirked "well then let the fun begin" all the boys cheered we walked up to them and they instantly became alert

"why hello there" I said with a condescending tone to my voice Instantly Keith glared up at me

"what do you and your lost boys want David why don't you just piss of cause were not interested" I just smiled

"why that's no way to talk to someone who just came to say hi" the boys behind me snickered. He was about to say something when he finally spotted Katrina "well well well Katrina never thought Id see you again your looking as gorgeous as always" he smirked at Katrina,

"Fuck you Keith why don't you and friends here go and fuck each other cause that's the only way your gonna get any" Katrina replied glaring at him me and the boys just laughed especially with the look Keith was sporting on his face but straight away changed to a smirk

"awe come on Katrina baby I know you want to take up the offer I had set up for us you remember don't you" the boys had to hold kitten back I could tell she was ready to punch Keith but I however was gonna do a lot more to him and really I don't think it was kitten that needed holding back, by the look on the boys faces it seemed they all wanted to rip out Keith's throat.

"wow better keep your new pet under control David or she might end up getting hurt" Keith said smugly that was all it took Dwayne and Paul went for him and so did I, Keith's other friend got involved then I was sure a fight was gonna break but then the security guard stopped everything holding me at the neck with his baton thing whatever he carries around with him,

"No fighting on the boardwalk and I thought I told you to stay of the boardwalk" that of course was aimed at us

"now get of the boardwalk" he yelled at us

"ok boys lets go" I said sending one last look to Keith and his gang Marko had his arms round Katrina holding her from behind he led her off although it seemed he was having a bit of trouble since he couldn't use his vampire strength on her incase he hurt her, it seemed Kitten still wanted to punch Keith We heard the security guards tell Keith and his gang to also get off the boardwalk as well. I set my attention on kitten who was still a little agitated

"Kitten calm down" I gently held her face in my hands and made her look at me she did and I could see the anger in those beautiful pools of dark blue, I caressed her cheek Dwayne was stroking her skin on her shoulder to calm her as well. Once she was calm, I felt her realax although she stiil had the anger in her eyes.

"why dont you come to the cave with us?" I asked calmly.

At the cave David's Pov

Once we got there it didn't take long before star came as well with laddie she of course just sent a curious glance to Katrina who was sat on the couch with Dwayne and then pulled laddie with her into her room even though I could tell laddie wanted to go sit with Dwayne but he went with star without argument. Of course I knew star would be listening but I didn't care she could hear for all I care I then looked at Katrina who was waiting.

Marko's Pov

I could tell we were slowly getting through her barriers,she was opening up to us. She was slowly becoming part of the gang, although I wasnt so sure david had actually decided where this thing we had with her was going.

Katrina's Pov

I can definitly say for certain that these boys were amusing, Ill even admit that i enjoy their company they liven up my would be bleak day. I guess you could say they were getting through my walls, I was still unsure about letting them in fully but Ive decided that I was gonna give them a chance, but only ONE chance.

I know im evil but I just couldn't resist so here it is I hope you like it and I apologize for it taking so long but here it is enjoy

Emzy2k10


End file.
